Evil Never Really Dies
by Luck-of-the-Leprechaun
Summary: Thomas is perfectly human right? So he can be killed, well, who's to say he won't stick around even in death?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello!! Yes, the start of this is a bit weird and all, but I came up with this idea quite some time ago and was just now able to start it! Hope you like it!!!**

As desolate as the old farmhouse was, everyone within the vicinity knew that it had not been abandoned completely. Deep within the weathered and tattered walls was a presence of true and pure evil whose reign of chaos was inevitable.

The Hewitt family who had lived in the house for generations was thought to be gone forever; the last of them either dead or had disappeared. The last of the family who'd lived in the house all ended up dead, except one who had vanished.

Old Charlie Hewitt, Sheriff Hoyt as he was known, was killed by a biker gang in 1976, Luda May sank into depression after Hoyt's death and had gone out and never returned. The old man had died of a heart attack just weeks after Luda May's disappearance. As for Thomas, he continued to live in the old house for several years, sitting by the front window waiting for Luda May to come home, never giving up. In 1979 he was killed by a truck driver as he was walking home from the slaughterhouse. The truck driver who recognized Thomas, ran him down at the end of the driveway.

With what remained of his physical strength Thomas had dragged himself into the house and died at the top of the stairs to the basement. His body was found by the police after the small town began to re-emerge, the front side of him torn from the impact of the truck, part of his face smashed, and a trail of blood leading from the edge of the driveway to Thomas' mangled body.

Once it was declared that the Hewitt family was gone, the town began to prosper more than ever. It was finally in 1983 that the town decided to tear down the old farmhouse to rid of the horrors that went on deep within its bowels, but the team who'd gone in to inspect the house vanished.

Being close to an area full of thick trees the town was convinced that the men had gotten attacked by a wild animal who'd decided to use the house as refuge. Later on another team was brought in to finish the inspection and they too disappeared. Only this time passerby's reported strange happenings at the house, things nobody could explain.

In an attempt to solve the disappearances, the police conducted an investigation and were horrified as they came across the mangled remains of the second team in the basement, their bodies hung with various parts of them missing. The same scene police had first come across in 1973 when the notorious Texas Chainsaw Massacre was fresh.

People soon believed the deaths to have been caused by some maniac who'd developed an obsession with Thomas Hewitt's former deeds and tried to re-enact them to frighten the people into leaving once again.

Some who did not believe this ventured to the house themselves to conduct their own investigation, and returned as if nothing had happened. After this the town attempted to finish the desired work only this time there was to be no inspection.

The first team sent in brought sledge hammers and other various tools to tear down some of the inner walls and support beams and take care of the basement which lay too deep for the crane to reach. They went down to the basement to begin and as the first man swung the hammer a force knocked him back into the bloody table behind him.

The others looked at him with bewilderment and thinking that he'd swung the hammer stupidly, the man regained himself and made another attempted swing only this time he was sent hurdling into the table and over the side.

His partners were horrified as they ran to his side to see if he was okay; a large blade that had been sitting on the table was deep in the man's back as if someone had physically jammed it in. This sent all three men into complete terror and grabbing their dying partner they made their way out of the basement and into the entry way where they halted abruptly.

The two who'd survived explained that they had seen the torn and mangled figure of Thomas Hewitt sitting by that very front window, peering outside as he did when he was alive, waiting for Luda May to return. Seeing such a sight sent their terror sky-rocketing and none of them had the ability to move until they said the figure turned its head slightly towards them. It was like a green light and they ran out of the house faster than ever before.

The injured man died just as they entered the town limits and after that no one dared to venture even half a mile from the house and swore that the house be left alone and whoever dared to torment the lost and troubled presence of Thomas Hewitt would suffer the consequences.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, I am just making this up as I go. I know what I want the story to do but lets say most chapters will end up out of nowhere but will play their part. Hope you are liking it so far, even though we haven't gotten into the real awesomeness. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-year old Karen Symes sipped her orange juice and focused on the morning newspaper as her mother came into the kitchen and prepared a pot of coffee. She turned to her daughter who was paying no attention to her and leaned back against the edge of the counter.

"Any luck with finding a new home?"

"Oh, I've had lots of luck finding new places, but its trying to find what I am specifically looking for," Karen replied not taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Well, what are you looking for?"

"Hmm, a decent house, big enough for three, located in a small, quiet town surrounded by uninhabited land." Karen gave a sly grin. "A town in the middle of nowhere."

Karen's mother bit her lower lip in thought. "You know, I saw something on the news about a town that was being brought back to life. It's down in Texas, if you are interested in Texas and the unbearable heat," she said glancing back at the coffee pot and getting herself a cup from the cabinet.

Karen clicked her tongue. "I don't think I'd have any argument, I'd rather deal with heat than the cold," she said giving the weather outside a disgusted look. It was probably 10 degrees outside and snow covered the ground like a thick blanket of pure ice that made Karen scowl. Sure she'd lived in Colorado all her life but that didn't mean she could stand its freezing temperatures.

"Do you want me to go on the internet and check out availability?"

Karen turned to her mother and gave her a pleading smile. "Would you? I'd sure appreciate it," she said using a hysterical Texan accent.

Carrie Symes raised an eyebrow at her daughter's odd behavior then shook her head and laughed. "I take it you are anxious to move out?" She poured herself some coffee and took a very small sip to keep from burning her tongue.

Karen took a deep breath and shrugged. She did want to move out, but it wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. If she did end up moving she'd be alone for a while and she didn't like being alone. Her boyfriend, Mark, told her he'd move in with her as soon as she found a place, or have her move in if he found a place, but he was out of state for a couple months looking for good work and a place to live.

"Not really, you know how much I hate to be alone," Karen said folding the paper neatly and setting it in the middle of the table.

Carrie sighed. "You know, the town is being rebuilt, I doubt you'll experience anything like you did here," she said staring into the never-ending blackness of her coffee.

"Just because something is rebuilt doesn't mean they go away," Karen said giving her mother a look of displeasure. Ever since her experience Karen had done loads of research on the paranormal and had shared every bit of that information with Carrie. Of course Carrie still was convinced her daughter was going crazy but Karen knew that the dead do not always leave.

"Well, I'll go ahead and look it up," Carrie said taking her cup with her to the computer room.

"Don't spill on my brand new computer," Karen yelled to her.

"It'll be an accident if I do," Carrie yelled back sarcastically.

"You're gonna think accident," Karen mumbled. She drank her juice and joined her mother who sat with her face inches from the computer screen. "You are going to ruin your eyes doing that."

"It won't matter, I'm old."

Karen groaned. "Sometimes I would like to smack you," she said pulling a fold-up chair over to the desk and sitting down.

Carrie said nothing and continued to scroll through the links Google had given her about Travis County, Texas. Karen scanned the links reading them as best she could as Carrie zipped through them and made a sound to stop her as one caught her eye.

"Click on that one," Karen told her pointing to one that Carrie was about to pass. The link was titled "Houses for sale, Travis County, Texas". "I told you it'd ruin your eyes."

Carrie ignored her daughter's remarks and rolled back from the desk. "Well, here you go! Have fun," she said getting up and leaving Karen to her work.

There were a good number of houses that fit what she was looking for, but she wanted it to be somewhat on the edge of town and with a decent amount of land to have a couple dogs and maybe a horse if she could get the money and afford them. She finally decided to call up a Realtor and see if she could specially order a house at an affordable price, she thought of calling up Mark as well to see if he wouldn't mind paying a part of it since he wanted to move in with her.

Karen searched up a contact number, wrote it down, and left the computer on with the Firefox homepage open and grabbed the phone from its charger with the number in hand. Just as she started to dial in the number the phone rang and Mark's cell number appeared on the caller id.

She answered the phone with a thrilled and high pitched hello.

_"Happy to hear from me?"_

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," Karen told him jokingly.

_"Figures,"_ Mark replied sarcastically. _Anyway, I called to tell you I am coming home a bit early"_

"No luck?"

_"None what-so-ever. What about you?"_

A smile spread across Karen's face. "Hope you don't mind living in hell's fire," she said her voice higher than when she'd said hello.

_"So you actually found a worthy place that fits your likings?"_

"You bet. It's in Texas. I was just about to call up a Realtor to see if they could cut a deal on a custom house. Which, I was going to call you afterwards to ask if you wouldn't mind lending a hand in the cost."

_"Sure thing, Karen. It'll be nice to have our own house. Where in Texas is it?"_

"Travis County. Surrounded by a lot of _the land to nowhere_."

_"Just what you were looking for! Ah shit, my cell battery is going dead so I'll see you when I get home."_

"When are you coming home?"

_"A few days."_

"Okay, I'll get all the arrangements done until you return. Then we can take the trip down to Texas together, whether the house is done or not."

_"Sounds good to me. See you in a few days, Love."_

"I will be counting the minutes, babe," Karen said kissing the mouth of the phone and receiving one in return from Mark. "Bye, honey!"

Karen hung up and picked up the Travis County number again and quickly dialed it in before anybody else decided to call. She spent 45 minutes to an hour talking with a female Realtor who understood her situation completely and gave her the best deal making Karen dance happily down the hall after they concluded the call.

As she skipped into the kitchen Carrie looked up from her book and smiled. "Tell me the wonderful news," she said marking her place and putting the book down.

"I was able to have a custom house built for a price Mark and I could both afford together, and get enough land for 2 dogs and a horse, maybe two."

"Dear, you should look into the cost on horses. The dogs are fine, but horses are expensive."

"I know, Mother. My old friend Cameron had horses, remember? Trust me, he told me constantly how much those horses were costing the family. He actually told me to think twice about owning horses, even one."

"He may be right, figuring since he had 'em for years."

"If I can get a good enough job, and if Mark can too, it won't be a problem. Besides, I wanna make sure the house gets paid off before I even think of getting any animals what-so-ever."

Carrie smiled and nodded. "Good idea," she said picking her book up and resuming her reading.

Karen went back out and jogged to her room and decided to start packing so that she'd be ready when Mark came home. That way they could leave as soon as possible and get settled in promptly.


End file.
